Kamu Orugaron Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy The Kamu, and indeed, Nono Orugarons evolutionary patterns shows its evolved differently from regular Fanged Beast, as its body is wolf shaped. Its maw bares the traditional canine teeth set, as well as those of saber toothed canines, suggesting that when feeding, it sheers off chunks of meat to avoid breaking the sabers. It's sabers are longer than it's partners though. Recently there have been reports of a large black striped Subspecies that uses fire attacks, that inhabits the Swamp and the Volcano as well. Habitat Range The Kamu and Nono Orugaron are a species that live in many environments but gather in larger numbers near the Swamp. Both Kamu and Nono Orugaron have been sighted in the Tower where they compete with multiple predators this shows that they most likely inhabit the jungles around the Tower as well. Ecological Niche It is probably one of the top predators, feeding on Bullfango, Aptonoth, Kelbi and Genprey. It also probably feeds on Bulldrome and even a Yian Kut-Ku. Congalala and Conga may also be prey items for this large canine predator albeit being more dangerous. Kamu Orugaron have to compete with large predators such as Abiorugu, Khezu, Akura Jebia, and rare Elder Dragons such as Chameleos, and Teostra in the Swamp and many more in other environments. Due to their speed and stamina the large canines are capable of avoiding much larger predators like Abiorugu or Shogun Ceanataur and confrontations with Elder Dragons in this habitat are rare. In the Tower 3 Kamu compete with Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Lucent Nargacuga, along with the two rare Piscine Wyverns Aruganosu and Goruganosu.﻿ There have also been reports of Kamu Orugaron being attacked by their rare yet, powerful subspecies Midogaron. Biological Adaptations The Kamu Orugaron utilize several adaptations to bring down prey and fight off competition. Kamu Orugaron can fire a wind blast, much like some flying wyverns or elder dragons, although it is still unclear on how they can use this. It is speculated that it has a highly developed and strong pair of lungs to use the wind blast and its roar. The roar of Kamu Orugaron is strong enough to damage the internal organs and rattle the brain of creatures without resistance to the vibrations. Another way to kill prey is to fire their sharp hair spikes along the sides of the middle of there back and end of there tail, at another monster or even a hunter, causing severe injury, if not death, to the animal. Jumping on top of a smaller, weaker prey item would give this beast an edge, delivering a fatal neck bite. Finally, with a 180 degrees bite, a combo forward lunge and a roar that only makes it stronger, this monster is a force to be reckoned with. Also its mate, Nono Orugaron, appears to share most of the same moves, and they simultaneously attack a target, making for an instant dinner, or a hunters worst nightmare. Kamu and Nono Orugaron might develop plans of hunting as one could chase down prey, then the other could deliver a fatal blow, as this behavior has been observed. It is unknown how but upon great anger the hair along the middle of their back turns a crimson red. Some less common individuals, possibly older males, have more muscle mass, blue eyes, dark red claws, red nose, more white colored hair and a larger Mohawk. These strong Kamu Orugaron are known to chain strong attacks to confuse and overpower prey and predators. Behaviour Kamu Orugaron are highly aggressive beasts and are highly territorial along with the Nono Orugaron. Since both the Kamu and Nono Orugaron stay in pairs,they can cover more ground as the roam at their territory. They are now establish as apex predators due to most of the competition being solitary hunters.Mostly they prey on herbivores and small monsters like Bullfango. Upon a blinding flash Kamu and Nono Orugaron go into a mad rage but are not blinded. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology